Problem: Rewrite ${(5^{-12})^{-9}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Solution: ${ (5^{-12})^{-9} = 5^{(-12)(-9)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{-12})^{-9}} = 5^{108}} $